1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a packing paper supply apparatus for use with a coin packing machine, and contemplates to improve the safety of the operator of the coin packing machine, to simplify the construction of the packing paper supply apparatus thereby to reduce the production cost thereof and to facilitate the charging and replacing operations of packing paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a coin packing machine is equipped with a packing paper supply apparatus which includes a carriage to be accommodated in the coin packing machine. The carriage is chargeable in advance with a number of kinds of packing paper for the kinds of coins to be packed. When the packing paper, which is normally in the form of a roll is to be initially inserted or replaced, a front door of the coin packing machine is opened, and the carriage is turned by operating a coin kind setting dial so that the coin packing paper of the kind to be inserted or replaced is selectively brought into a supply position facing to the outside through the opened front door. When, therefore, the operator of the coin packing machine performs the replacing or charging operation of the packing paper, there arises a problem in safety because the coin packing machine is always in an energized condition during that operation. Since, more specifically, the aforementioned carriage is mechanically fixed in a selectively set position, the coin kind setting dial has to be operated each time the charging position is interchanged to release a fixing device, thus giving rise to a considerable disadvantage and inevitably complicating the construction.